The subject of the invention is an electronic power module, notably intended to be integrated into a voltage converter and an assembly of such an electronic power module and of an electronic power module support.
The invention also relates to an electronic architecture comprising such an assembly and a voltage converter intended to be integrated into an electric machine. Another subject of the invention relates to an electric machine comprising such a voltage converter.
Usually, an electronic power module, intended to supply an electric machine, requires a box allowing electrical insulation of the electronic module and electrical connection of the electronic power module to electrical elements of the electric machine. Such electronic modules generally require specific production lines, and consequently have high production costs.
The present invention is aimed at remedying these drawbacks by proposing a compact electronic power module manufactured on standard manufacturing lines, such as the production lines used for the production of electronic modules by “DBC” (Direct Bounded Copper) technology.